Computer appliances are becoming ever more popular. A “computer appliance” is a computing device that is similar in some respects to a general purpose computer. That is, a computer appliance can typically have many of the same constituent components that a general purpose computer has (e.g. one or more microprocessors, storage devices, memory, an operating system and the like). Computer appliances are different, however, because they typically have a fixed function that does not or cannot vary. Specifically, computer appliances are designed and programmed to implement very specific types of functionality. Many different types of computer appliances can exist. For example, a server appliance can be designed to implement functionalities that include file sharing, Internet sharing, and print sharing. Other types of appliances can include set top boxes that are used in connection with viewing multimedia presentations on a television, or hardware systems that are designed to control a home security system. In addition to having a fixed functionality, computer appliances are often characterized in that they sell for a price that is much less than that of a general purpose computer. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that computer appliances are designed to do only a limited number of things. In addition, computer appliances are often of a form factor that can be “transparent” to the owner or user. That is, a user can simply “tuck” the computer appliance away and, after a while, may not even be aware that it exists (except for the fact that the appliance is implementing a functionality that the user desires). Another characterizing feature of some computer appliances is that they can lack a user display and/or other mechanisms that allow a user to interact with them (e.g. a keyboard, mouse input etc.). This is much different from a general purpose computer that typically has a display through which it can communicate with a user and user mechanisms such as a keyboard and mouse input. This is an important distinction when consideration is given to the problems that the current invention is directed to solving.
Computer appliances, by their very nature, are designed to execute software. That is, specific software applications and operating systems can be designed for operation in connection with the different appliances. And, because the functionalities of appliances can vary widely, so too can the software applications and operating systems with which they are used. Often times, software applications (such as device drivers) and operating systems for these computer appliances are designed by third parties known as original equipment manufacturers (or OEMs). As careful as designers of software and operating systems are, however, there are still instances when the software or a particular resource tat is designed to operate on the appliance will fail. A “resource” refers to any type of hardware, software, or firmware resource that is used by the appliance to implement its functionality. For example, hardware resources can include, without limitation, communication lines, printers and the like. Software resources can include, without limitation, software applications, memory managers and the like.
It is highly desirable that computer appliances operate in a dependable, reliable manner. If a computer appliance experiences a system failure, for whatever reason, an end user is not usually going to be able to fix it (other than perhaps by shutting the appliance down and restarting it). This is quite different from a general purpose computer which, in many instances, will use the display to advise the user that there has been a particular system failure and might display a graphic user interface (GUI) to step the user through a remedial procedure. Many times, though, the general purpose computer's system failure will require specialized knowledge which the end user simply does not have. In that case, the end user may have to contact a “1-800” help line to have a trouble shooter fix the problem. At any rate, system failures typically require human intervention.
In the context of many computer appliances, system failures are even more difficult to fix because of the absence of a display or user interface to advise the user of a problem.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the operability and reliability of computer appliances and further enhancing the user experience thereof.